The Phantom Menace: Dark Night's involvement
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Dark Night is on a secret undercover mission to protect her friend Queen Amidala by her request. Dark Night will take on the disguise of a handmaid to protect her friend from the impending danger. Soon after Dark Night arrives the Trade Federation forms a Blockade around the planet of Naboo. Naboo request help from the Republic, only they don't know when they will be able to help.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Dark Night is on a secret undercover mission to protect her friend Queen Amidala by her request. Dark Night will take on the disguise of a handmaid to protect her friend from the impending danger. Soon after Dark Night arrives the Trade Federation forms a Blockade around the planet of Naboo. Naboo request help from the Republic, only they don't know when they will be able to help.

When Dark Night arrives she speaks to Padme before she confronts Viceroy Gunray.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dark Night asked.

"Do I really have much of a choice?" Padme asked.

"Talking to the Viceroy will only increase the chances of making you a target." Dark Night stated.

"I realize this, trust me I have somewhat of a plan." Padme said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dark Night.

"Of course I do…. maybe." Padme replied.

"You're going to wing it aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll be fine."

Padme, in her red Queen gown, walked out of the room and to her throne with all her handmaids and Dark Night trailing behind. The queen's court all sat in front of Padme as she made a call to the Trade Federation. When the Trade Federation opens the call and Nute Gunray himself answers.

"Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased." Gunray replied.

"You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy…..Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." Padme spoke.

"I was not aware of such failure." Gunray replied.

"I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours." Replied Padme.

"I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote."

"Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing about any Ambassadors…..you must be mistaken."

There is a slight pause and then Padme says, "Beware, Viceroy….The Federation is going too far this time."

"Your highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." Is all Padme left the Viceroy with as the transmission ended. She turned to Dark Night and asked, "Are you having that bad feeling still?"

Dark Night replied, "Are you having that bad feeling too?"

Padme just rolls her eyes at her friend and suggest that they contact Senator Palpatine.

They contact him and tell him what the Viceroy has stated.

"...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate…" Palpatine tried to finish his response but was cut off.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Padme stated distressed. Then she turned to Captain Panaka and asks, "What's happening?"

Captain Panaka turns to his Sergeant and tells him, "Check the transmission generators!"

Then Sio Bibble asks if it is a Malfunction, but Panaka dismisses that and states, "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness."

Then Bibble makes the comment, "A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not go that far." Padme states.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Panaka said.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Padme stated firmly.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communication!...and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Bibble Stated with Dark Night's head nod following.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." Panaka said.

"I can not defend everyone either, Your Highness." Dark Night said.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Stated Padme.

Shortly after this, landing crafts were sent down to the planet. By this time Padme had decided to switch places with Sabe and Dark Night took on the handmaid look along with Padme.

"Why is this dress orange? Why not blue or green?" Asked Dark Night.

Padme looked to see Dark Night looking around at herself in this new dress and asked, "Why is your hood pulled that far down?"

"You didn't answer my question. And I don't want them to be able to see my face obviously." Replied Dark Night.

"You have worn a hood for as long as I've known you, don't you get tired of wearing it?" Asked Padme.

"I don't have much of a choice if I wish to protect those I care for." Stated Dark Night.

"Well just play off the hood is too big then." Padme said.

"What makes you think I'm not a good actor?"

"Nothing, I'm just making sure."

"Of course you are."

"You do have a plan in case mine back fires, right?"

"Yes, its called having my Lightsabers concealed just in case."

"Dark Night! Are you serious?"

"Of course, it is better plan then winging it."

"Fine as long as you have a plan."

Then Yane walked in and said that Sabe is waiting for them. When they walked out Sabe decided to choose wearing a black Queen's gown instead of the red gown Padme was wearing earlier.

"Your highness." Dark Night and Padme both said while bowing to Sabe to pull off the act. Then the two got in their respective places behind Sabe. As they were walking down the hall they are stopped by the invasion of Nute Gunray and Rune of the Trade Federation. They are all held at gunpoint and Dark Night goes to reach for her lightsabers but Padme puts her hand on hers to indicate not to.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Asked Sio Bibble.

"Nabbo and the Federation will forge a Treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Stated Gunray.

"I will not cooperate." Stated Sabe dressed as Queen Amidala.

"Now, now your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander. Process them." Stated the Viceroy.

A droid steps forward and says, "Yes, sir!" Then he turns to his sergeant and tells him, "Take them to Camp Four."

The group is marched out of the throne room and out of the palace. When they walked out they see a lot of of battle droids as they are being escorted by ten battle droids. Right as they get to a bridge in the palace plaza, Dark Night feels it is the time to put her plan into action. So she pulls out her sabers and takes out about five or more of the advancing droids while Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jump down and take out the rest.

"So, I'll take it as the negotiation never took place." Dark Night said to Obi-Wan.

"Well, yes." Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon directs the group in between two buildings to have a conversation.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon said.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Sio Bibble said.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic." Replied Qui-Gon and with those words Captain Panaka steps forward to speak.

"They've knocked out all our communications." Stated Panaka.

"Do you have transports?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"In the main hangar. This way." Panaka replied.

They all get to the main hangar and and they look inside to see about fifty battle droids guarding the ships.

"There are too many of them." Stated Panaka.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon replies then turns to Sabe and says, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." Sabe Stated.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon said.

"They wouldn't dare." Sio Bibble said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Stated Panaka.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Responded Qui-Gon.

Sio Bibble realizing this then asks, "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us… Senator Palpatine will need your help. "

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Captain Panaka Stated.

Hearing this Dark Night pulled aside Padme to speak with her quickly.

"Padme there is still a chance to get through that blockade without taking too much damage to a ship." Dark Night said.

"So what I'm hearing is that it is better to leave to get help then stay?" Padme said.

"Yes." Dark Night replied then they joined back into the group.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave…" Sio Bibble continued.

Sabe turns to her handmaids and says, "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us…"

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme responded.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon stated.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." Sabe said then she said, "Be careful, Governor." to Sio Bibble.

After those words are spoken the group breaks up, where Sio Bibble and two of the handmaids stay and the rest head towards the Queen's J-type 327 Nubian royal starship. Captain Panaka says that they need to free the pilots that are guarded by battle droids and Obi-Wan and Dark Night both say, " I'll take care of that." and they both head over to them. As Obi-Wan And Dark Night take care of that the others start to get on the starship. One of the droids stops them and asks, "Where are you going?"

Qui-Gon replies, "I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant."

"You're under arrest!" The droid states.

Before any of the droids can fire they are cut down by Qui-Gon and the other droids rush to their aide as Sabe and the rest of the group board the Starship while Dark Night and Obi-Wan free the pilots. After the pilots are freed they and the two Padawans run to the starship and they take off while Qui-Gon jumps onto the ship. As they left the droids were shooting at the starship. As they head for the blockade one of the pilots said that communications is still down and starts to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Obi-Wan takes Jar Jar to to where the astromech droids are and tells him to stay here and out of trouble.

"Who is the gungan?" Asked Dark Night.

"His name is Jar Jar Binks, and he is well, Clumsy." Obi-Wan said. "We should see if we can help."

"I agree." With those words Dark Night and Obi-Wan head towards the cockpit. When they enter the cockpit one of the pilots says, "There's the Blockade, hang on." After alarms go off the same pilot says, "The shield generator's been hit. Our deflector shields can't withstand this. Power down….Hopefully the repair droids can fix it." When that is said the droids go out onto the outside of the ship to fix the generator.

"Stay on course!" Captain Panaka told the pilot.

"Do you have a cloaking device?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, this is not a warship, we have no weapons. We're a non-violent people, that is why the Federation was brave enough to attack us." Replied Panaka.

"Maybe you should consider finding a way to protect you Queen better." Dark Night said under her breath.

"We won't make it. The shields are gone." The pilot stated once again.

The Droids are trying their best to fix the shields but are being shot down.

"We're losing droids fast." Obi-Wan stated.

"If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks." Captain Panaka stated.

"The shields are gone." Stated the pilot.

Dark Night seeing that at the moment she needs to do something steps back to where no one can see what she is about to do. She then turns her focus to the force and she moves some of the incoming fighters to the side to avoid the starship. She then stops after two more of the astromechs were shot down and the Blue astromech droid finishes fixing the shields.

"Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum." The pilot stated and the blue droid goes back into the ship.

The pilot then says, "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon said and he goes to look at the star charts.

Dark Night thinks then she says, "Tatooine…" quietly.

"Here, Master. Tatooine...Its small, out of the way, poor...The trade Federation has no presence there." Stated Obi-Wan.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Captain Panaka.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Stated Qui-Gon.

"The Hutts?" Said Captain Panaka.

"It's risky...but there's no alternative." Obi-Wan said.

"You can't take her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters… If they discovered her…" Panaka explained.

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation… except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon stated.

After this conversation Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Dark Night, Captain Panaka, and the Blue astromech droid all stand before Sabe, dressed as the queen.

"...An extremely well put together little droid. Without doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka told Sabe.

"It is to be commended… What is its number?" Asked Sabe.

The little droid makes a series of whistles and beeps.

"R2-D2, Your Highness." Answered Panaka.

"Thank you, R2-D2. You have prove to be very loyal… Padme!" Sabe says then Padme comes before her and bows. "Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude…" Then Sabe goes back to talking to Panaka, "Continue, Captain."

"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Stated Captain Panaka.

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness." Qui-Gon said.

After hearing this Padme and Sabe exchange looks and Padme moves next to R2-D2. After, Padme takes R2-D2 to get cleaned up while Dark Night follows her to finally get out of the handmaid dress she is in.

"I'll just be behind the door changing out of this ridiculous dress." Stated Dark Night.

"Really? That dress looks nice on you." Stated Padme.

"Don't be so sarcastic!" Dark Night said, "It looks awful on me!"

"It looks fine." Padme said.

"Stop lying and clean that droid." Dark Night said.

All Padme could do was laugh and start cleaning the droid while Dark Night went to get changed. As Padme was cleaning R2, Jar Jar walks in and startles her and R2.

"Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa." Jar Jar apologizes.

"That's all right." Stated Padme.

"I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?" Asked Jar Jar.

"Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess." Stated Padme.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar Said.

"I'm Padme, I attend Her Highness, You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Asked Padme.

Dark Night walked out from behind a door dressed in her Jedi robes once more and stated, "Padme, you've never seen a Gungan before?"

Padme rolls her eyes and directs her attention back to Jar Jar, "How did you end up here with us?" She then asked.

"Me no know… mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom... Getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it… pow! Mesa here. Getten berry berry skeered." Jar Jar said.

"Wow what an interesting story." Dark Night said sarcastically.

Dark Night then excuses herself and heads to the cockpit.

"That's it. Tatooine." Stated Obi-Wan as Dark Night walked in.

"There's a settlement… a spaceport, looks like." The pilot said.

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon stated.

The ship lands in the outskirts of Mos Espa and Obi-Wan and Dark Night lift the hyperdrive out of the floor panel.  
"Shouldn't you get changed into something more suitable to go with Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked Dark Night.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get changed. I just wanted to help you out first." Dark Night says as she leaves to change as Jar Jar comes running in and falls down.

Qui-Gon comes in and Dark Night meets up with Jar Jar and R2 near the ramp and after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are done talking and Qui-Gon and those waiting near the ramp go down and start walking towards Mos Espa.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin." Jar Jar said.

"Well you are an aquatic creature." Dark Night told Jar Jar.

From the Starship, Padme and Captain Panaka run towards them.

"Wait!" Yelled Captain Panaka and the group stops to let them catch up. Dark Night noticed Padme dressed in peasant garbs and says to herself, "Perfect, just perfect."

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local…" Captain Panaka says before Qui-Gon interrupts with, "No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Panaka Stated.

"I've been trained in defense… I can take care of myself." Padme said.

"I can also look after her if it will help Master Qui-Gon." Dark Night added regrettably.

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." Panaka said.

"I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me. Dark Night help look after her if you would please."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Dark Night said.

The group enters the spaceport and Padme looks in awe at the excotic environment.

"Moisture farmers for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found." Qui-Gon said.

"Like us." Padme added.

Dark Night lets out a little laugh at that statement and replies, "Yeah, like us."

"Dissen berry berry bad." Jar Jar said as he steps in ooze, "Ooooh...icky...icky...goo."

The group comes to an area where there are junk spaceship dealers.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said as they headed for a little junk shop with a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it. As they enter they are greeted by a blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird, named Watto.

When he speaks at first it is in a different language, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that what kinda Junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" Watto said.

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said.

A young boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing rags, runs in from the junkyard and flinches when Watto raises a hand. Dark Night recognized the boy from her nightmares, but she didn't sense anything off with him.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto asked the boy.

"Mel tassa cho-passa…" The boy replied.

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." Watto said to the boy then he said, "Soooo, let me take a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." To Qui-Gon.

R2 and Qui-Gon follow Watto into the junkyard, and left Padme, Dark Night, and Jar Jar with the boy.

"Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon tells Jar Jar on the way out.

The boy sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Padme. Padme noticing his stare is a little embarrassed but smiles at him and Dark Night giggles at the fact that her friend is embarrassed by this boy. After a little bit the boy finally says something, "Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padme asked.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The boy said.

"I've never heard of angels." Padme replies.

"You poor sheltered child." Dark Night says while patting Padme on the head and Padme just looks at her.

"You must be one… maybe you just don't know it." The boy replied.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme asked.

"I listen to all the traders and starpilots that come by here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place." The boy said.

"You're a pilot?" Asked Padme.

"He dosen't look like much of a pilot to me." Dark Night said under her breath.

"All my life." The boy replied.

"How long have you been here?" Padme Asked.

"Can you stop asking questions?" Dark Night asked Padme in a whisper.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think. " The boy said.

"You're… a slave?" Padme asked.

"Even more of a poor sheltered child." Dark Night says while patting Padme on the head and Padme just looks at her again.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." The boy said defiantly.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me." Padme said.

"I should take you out more often." Dark Night stated with Padme throwing a glare at her this time.

"You are a strange girl to me." Anakin said to Padme.

Jar Jar then messes with a pit droid and it turns on making a mess of everything.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin told him.

Jar Jar hits the nose and the droid goes to its original state. Padme and Anakin both laugh and Dark Night walks over to put the droid up.

"Do you ever listen to what Qui-Gon tells you?" Dark Night scolded Jar Jar.

"Mesa sorry." Jar Jar replied as he pulls a part out of a stack and the stack comes down and Jar Jar is trying hard to catch them all only to knock more down.

"Jar Jar!" Dark Night yelled, " Put it all back and stand away from everything!"

"Mesa sorry, again." Jar Jar says as he does what he is told.

"Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid." Anakin told Padme.

Qui-Gon and R2 walk back into the shop, "We're leaving." He stated.

The group starts to go.

"I'm glad I met you, ...ah…" Padme said.

"Anakin." Anakin replied.

"Anakin." Padme repeated.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Padme Naberrie."

As Padme left Anakin said, "I'm glad I met you too."

Dark Night, Padme, R2, Jar Jar, and Qui-Gon are standing in between two buildings and Qui-Gon is talking to Obi-Wan on his comlink and Dark Night is listening in.

"Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." Obi-Wan replied.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back.

Qui-Gon finishes his conversation and starts out onto the street and Jar Jar grabs his arm.

"Noah gain… da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched." Jar Jar said.

"Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." Qui-Gon said.

Jar Jar tries to take a dead frog with his tongue. And soon enough the Vendor appears and say, "Hey, that will be seven Truguts!"

Jar Jar surprised lets go of it and sends it flying into a someone's soup. The person comes over and jumps on a table and grabs Jar Jar.

"Chuba!" Yelled the person.

"Who, Mesa?" Asked Jar Jar.

"Ni Chuba na?" Asked the person.

Jar Jar was threatened by the person with the frog he sent flying.

"Why mesa always da one?" Jar Jar asked.

"Because you're afraid." Anakin stated pushing his way towards the two.

"Chess ko, Sebulba… Coo wolpa tooney rana." Anakin said to the person threatening Jar Jar.

"Tooney rana? Nu pratta dunko, shag?" Asked Sebulba.

As Sebulba and Anakin continued their argument Dark Night walks up and grabs Jar Jar and Qui-Gon, Padme, and R2 come back.

"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin said.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar Jar stated.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right… you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-Gon said.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar said.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you… be less afraid." Anakin said.

"And that works for you." Padme asked.

"To a point." Anakin responds.

The group continues to walk then stops at a fruit stand that is owned by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named Jira.

"How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie!" Jira responds.

"Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." Anakin told her.

"You're a fine boy, Annie." Jira said.

"I'll take four pallies today." Anakin told Jira then turned to Padme and said, "You'll like these."

Anakin reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins and drops one. Qui-Gon picks it up revealing his lightsaber.

"Whoops, I thought I had more… Make that three, I'm not hungry." Anakin said.

The wind starts to pick up and the surrounding shop owners are closing up shop while Jira gives Anakin the pallies.

"Gracious, my bones are aching, storm's coming on, Annie. You'd better get home quick." Jira said.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon stated.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme stated.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" Anakin said and the group followed him to his little living space. "Mom! Mom! I'm home."

"Dissen cozy." Jar Jar said looking around.

"Oh my! Annie, what's this?" Asked Anakin's mom.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...I don't know any of your names." Anakin said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Qui-Gon says and R2 lets out a little beep.

"And or droid, R2-D2." Padme added.

"I feel so left out neither of you introduced me." Dark Night said to Padme and Qui-Gon then turned to Anakin's mother and said, "My name is Dark Night."

Anakin tells Padme that he is building a droid and takes her to go see it after responding to his mother's question again. As the wind begins to pick up Qui-Gon continues the conversation with Anakin's mother. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Then Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Anakin's mother and Dark Night hands her one more. "I have enough food for a meal." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises." Anakin's mother said.

"He's a very special boy." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes I know." Anakin's mother thought.

Qui-Gon goes off to speak to Obi-Wan on his comlink and Dark Night overhears parts of it.

"The Queen is upset, but absolutely no reply was sent." Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Qui-Gon said.

"What if it is true and the people are dying." Obi-Wan

The conversation continues but Dark Night zoned out due to her hearing that her home world is being destroyed by the Trade Federation. When she finally zones back in everyone is sitting down for dinner. Jar Jar slurps his soup loudly and everyone turns to look at him and Dark Night mouths the word "Don't" to him. Shmi continues a conversation from earlier, "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere."

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin adds.

"Any attempt to escape…" Shmi says.

"And they blow up up...poof!" Anakin finishes.

Jar Jar and Padme look horrified while Dark Night adds, "At least it's quick."

"How wude." Jar Jar says.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws…" Padme was cut off by Shmi, "The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own."

There is an awkward silence and Anakin tries to end this silence, "Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

Padme shakes her head no and she and Dark Night notice the concern of Shmi. Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl with tongue and Qui-Gon and Dark Night gave him a dirty look.

"They have Podracing o Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Gui-Gon continued the conversation.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said and his mother turned to give a look. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin smiles at this and Jar Jar snags another fruit only to be stopped by Qui-Gon and told not to do it again.

"I...I was wondering… something…" Anakin said.

"What?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Asked Anakin.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Qui-Gon says as he slowly leans back and smiles. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so...No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin replied and Dark Night giggles at this idea the young boy has given.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon said.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon said.

"I think you have… why else would you be here?" Anakin said.

"I can see there's no fooling you. You mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret." Qui-Gon told Anakin.

"Coruscant, wow, how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme stated.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin said.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need."Qui-Gon said.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade."Jar Jar added.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme said.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi said.

"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally...if it's used properly." Qui-Gon said.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished." Anakin said.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you…" Shmi started and then was cut off by Anakin, "Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's your's and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Qui-Gon looks and Shmi and she looks upset and worried for Anakin. "I don't want you to race, Annie. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it and they need help, they're in trouble. The prize money would be more than enough to pay for the parts they need." Anakin responded.

"Wesa in a pitty bad goo." Jar Jar said.

"There are other ways of getting the money we need." Dark Night said quietly where only Padme, sitting next to her, could hear.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked. Dark Night knowing the answer was going to say something until she saw Shmi shake her head no.

"We have to help them, Mom. You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other." Anakin said.

"Anakin, don't." Shmi started.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way." Padme said.

"No, Annie's right, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you, he was meant to help you." Shmi said.

"Is that a yes? That is a yes!" Anakin said.

They end dinner and they, well most of them, go off the bed.

"Dark Night, aren't you going to sleep at all tonight?" Padme asked Dark Night.

"I would if I could stop having nightmare." Dark Night replied.

"So, how do you rest without sleep?" Asked Padme.

"I go into a deep meditation. It is like sleep but I don't have the nightmares when I do it." Dark Night replied.

"I do hope you can get that fixed."

"I do too."

The next day the storm has passed and the streets are as busy as ever. The group heads to Watto's junk shop yet again to do a little gambling. On their way in Padme stops and says, "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve."

"The Queen does not need to know." Qui-Gon responded.

"Well, I don't approve." Padme said as Qui-Gon goes into the shop.

"Nice one." Dark Night says to Padme and goes in. When they enter Anakin and Watto are having an animated discussion in Huttese and when they see Qui-Gon they both go over to him.

"The boy tells me you wanna sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto says and laughs.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon says and pulls out his comlink to show Watto the Naboo ship. As Watto is studying it, Dark Night feels more like Padme does about this plan and thinks Qui-Gon is putting a little too much faith in this human boy. She decides she might have to come up with a back up plan.

"Not bad… not bad… a Nubian." Watto says.

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon said.

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto says and Dark Night thinks, "Oh great, he broke the last Pod."

Anakin steps up and says, "Ahhhh...it wasn't my fault really… Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod… mostly."

"That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there." Watto said laughing.

"I have… acquired a Pod in a game of chance. "The fastest ever built."" Qui-Gon said.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto says then laughs. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty!? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need… If we lose, you keep my ship.

Watto says "Your friend is a foolish one, methinks." in Hutnese.

After the conversation Qui-Gon goes to speaks with Obi-Wan via comlink in Anakin's home while Anakin, Jar Jar, Padme, R2-D2, and Dark Night are working on the engines of the Podracer. While they are working some of Anakin's friends come over and help secure wiring.

"Padme, Jar Jar, and Dark Night, these are my friends Kitster, Seek, Amee, and Wald." Anakin said. Anakin's friends begin to joke around and tell Anakin that the Pod he has will never run because he has worked on it for years. Dark Night, for some reason doesn't seem to want these kids to make fun of it. After she comes out from under the Pod she says, "It'll run with some of the upgrades I've given it." almost braggingly.

"Are you some sort of Mechanic or something?" Asked Anakin's friend Kitster.

"You could say that." Dark Night responds and then goes to continue work on helping Anakin with his Pod. Anakin yells something to Jar Jar but Dark Night can't hear it due to her working diligently. Kitster continues the conversation with Anakin and Qui-Gon comes over and gives Anakin a small battery to see if it runs. Padme pulls Dark Night away from the Pod so Anakin can test it. "Did you really give it some upgrades?" Padme asked Dark Night.

"Minor ones due to the little amount of spare parts left." Dark Night responded as Anakin turned on the Pod and it worked. Afterwards all of the group goes in for dinner and then prepares for food. As Anakin runs into the home from the porch Dark Night comes to speak with Qui-Gon but finds him speaking to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"Make an analysis of the blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute."

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

"All right. I've got it."

"What are your readings?"

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check."

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart… over twenty thousand."

After hearing that Dark Night was amazed, she had never heard of a count that high. Her master, neither her had a count that high.

"That's it then." Qui-Gon said to himself.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan said in amazement.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon said.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure."

Qui-Gon looks up to see Shmi in the doorway watching him and then she goes back in. Qui-Gon then turns to Dark Night to see what she needs.

"I just wanted to let you know I will not be attending the Podrace tomorrow." Dark Night said before Qui-Gon could even ask the question.

"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I have something I must do. Just incase this plan of yours doesn't work out as planned." Dark Night responded.

"What of Padme then?"

"I am sure she is capable of protecting herself for just an afternoon."

"Very well then."

Dark Night then bows to him and leaves to go and meditate.

In the Morning Padme leaves the house and after talking to R2 and waiting Anakin up, Dark Night pulls her aside after hearing Anakin's dream.

"I need to talk to you, somewhere else." Dark Night told Padme.

"Alright." Padme responds as Dark Night pulls her into an alley. "What is wrong?"

"Padme, I have someone to meet up with during the Podrace. Which means I won't be there to protect you, do you think you can protect yourself for an afternoon?" Dark Night said.

"Yes of course. But who is this person?" Padme asked.

"He is just a friend." Dark Night snapped.

"Oh." Padme responds like she thinks Dark Night likes this boy.

"Don't get any ideas. I will be back soon." Dark Night says and leaves.

Dark Night goes out into the middle of the desert because she thinks it will be better to be far away incase anyone sees her or the person she is meeting. When she arrives at the place she is going to wait she sits down, pulls out a small device and turns it on and begins to meditate. About twenty minutes later her contact walks up behind her.

"I never thought you would actually use it." The boy said while standing behind her.

"Neither did I." Dark Night said as she stood up gracefully and turned to face the boy. "But I do appreciate you coming here Darien."

"Well that is what I do. Help young damsels in distress." Darien replied.

"Very funny." Dark Night replied with a sassy tone.

"So what brings you to Tatooine?"

"Unfortunately our ship needs some parts."

"And you need me why?"

"If the plan that a friend has fails we will need a ride to Coruscant."

"What is the Cargo?"

"The Queen of Naboo, her handmaids, guards and a couple of Jedi."

"Wow, that is a full ship. But anything for a friend. After all you helped save my mother's clan."

"Well since that is settled would you like to watch a Podrace?"

"So that is the real reason you're here." Darien said kiddingly.

"Yeah, like I want to see unintelligent people race and kill each other." Dark Night said sarcastically.

"Well it is a long walk we should start heading there if we wish to see the ending." And with those words Darien and Dark Night headed back to civilization. On their way back Dark Night and Darien have an interesting conversation and Darien tells Dark Night he has had this little crush on her since she helped save his mother's clan. But Dark Night's reaction was not what he was expecting.

"So, the pilot has feelings after all."

"Well, doesn't every living being have emotions?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"What about the Jedi?"

"We are taught to hide our emotions and not let them control us."

"So the heartless Jedi has feelings she hides too? Does that mean you are holding out on me?"

"Of course I have feelings. But that does not mean I care the same way about you as you do for me."

"At least I know you care."

Dark Night just rolls her eyes with a smile and as the reach the township they can hear cheering from a crowd. As they walk in, Dark Night sees a crowd cheering around you Anakin Skywalker and she sees that the parts they need are being pulled by Eopies and she turns her head towards Darien and says, "He won! He actually won!" very excitedly and Darien responds with, "I have never seen you so happy." Dark Night just punches Darien in the arm and tells him, "We won't be needing your ship after all. But you can always escort us to Coruscant and I will still pay you."

Darien thinks about it for a minute then tells her, "I will escort the Queen's ship with the payment of a simple kiss from the most lovely Jedi there is."

"You are just the flattering type aren't you?" Dark Night asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Fine." Dark Night says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't get any ideas, I am still a Jedi that lives by the code."

"That is fine by me. Just means you're going to play hard to get."

Dark Night rolls her eyes and then sees Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padme and R2 leaving for the ship and tells Darien the coordinates as to where the ship is and to meet her there with his ship in about an hour. When Dark Night catches up she jumps on the Eopie with Jar Jar on it and rides out to the Naboo ship. When they arrive Obi-Wan comes out of the ship and joins them.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back… some unfinished business. I won't be long." Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan with Dark Night next to him.

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dark Night leans her head to Obi-Wan and whispers, "Because we have."

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." Qui-Gon replied.

Qui-Gon leaves and Dark Night and Obi-Wan head onto the ship to start fixing the hyperdrive.

"So who exactly is this boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I guess you will have to meet him." Dark Night said.

"Is something off?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just am not sure about this boy." Dark Night said.

"Is there something else up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just don't know." Is all Dark Night could come up with. "Oh also we now have an escort ship." Dark Night told Obi-Wan.

"Can we trust him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Is all Dark Night left him with because by that time they finished repairing the hyperdrive.

"It's a good thing I had you here to help get this done faster." Obi-Wan told Dark Night.

"And it is easier to work with someone else than working alone." Dark Night replies.

As the pilot, Obi-Wan, and Dark Night are checking the hyperdrive, Captain Panaka, Anakin, and Padme rush into the cockpit.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Captain Panaka states.

"I don't see anything." The Pilot says.

Obi-Wan takes a look and can see where his master is and says, "Over there! Fly low!"

Dark Night rushes out of the cockpit to the lowering ramp to see if Qui-Gon will need help and when she gets there Qui-Gon jumps onto the ramp and the sith he was fighting does the same thing. But the sith barely makes it, with his heels hanging over the ramp, right as Qui-Gon goes to swing his saber at the sith Dark Night also force pushes him off, because even though he is a sith she didn't want him dead. The ramp closes and Dark Night helps Qui-Gon into the hallway of the ship as the Naboo ship and Darien's ship rocket away from Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Anakin then come rushing in to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor with Dark Night next to him.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui-Gon responded.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know… but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen." Qui-Gon said.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked.

"I do." Dark Night said quietly.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubts he knows our destination." Qui-Gon said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked.

"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said.

"Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan give the boy a skeptical look and then gives Dark Night a questioning look. They all head back to the cockpit to see if the hyperdrive will work.

"Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh." Qui-Gon said.

"Even if he tried to, Obi-Wan, the pilot, and I fixed it so well it wouldn't matter." Dark Night said with confidence.

Within seconds they jump to hyperspace and are on their way to Coruscant.

A few hours have and the rest of the ship is asleep except for Padme and Dark Night, both of with go into the main area of the ship. As they enter the lights are dimmed and Padme walks over to a monitor and watches the recording Sio Bibble sent. Dark Night examines Padme's reaction and can tell that this war that her people are being forced into is stressing her out. Dark Night then realizes someone else is awake in the room and Padme feels the same thing. They both turn to see Anakin is sitting in the corner shivering and looking very dejected. Dark Night watches as Padme walks over to the young boy holding his arms to keep himself warm. As soon as Dark Night sees Padme over there she too walks over. Anakin looks up with tears in his eyes. With seeing this scene Dark Night feels pain for this boy whom she still has doubts on.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked Anakin.

"It's very cold." Anakin said and Padme gives him her over-jacket.

"You're from a warm planet, Annie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold." Padme said.

"You seem sad." Anakin said.

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or I'm not sure what will happen." Padme said.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Anakin said then pulls something from his pocket and hands it to Padme. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet… It will bring you good fortune."

Padme puts it around her neck and says, "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie. My caring for you will always remain."

"I care for you too. Only I… miss.." Anakin started.

"You miss your mother." Padme finished.

Anakin looks at her unable to speak and Padme hugs him. Dark Night comes over and sits down on the other side of Anakin and asks, "Do you want to know a little secret?"

Padme stops hugging Anakin and looks at Dark Night about to start glaring at her but Anakin responds to her and says, "What secret?"

"When I first came to Coruscant to go in front of the Jedi council I was nerves and I missed all of my Siblings." Dark Night said.

"You're a Jedi too?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Yes, and I'm here to protect one of my best friends from danger at all cost." Dark Night responds.

Anakin then asked, "How did you handle leaving them?"

"Well I had a different situation than you. All of them left me, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss them." Dark Night responded.

Padme gives Dark Night the stop talking look before you make him feel worse. With Padme giving Dark Night that look, Dark Night decided to talk to Padme in her head. " _I don't need your lecturing eyes."_ Dark Night said to Padme and Padme responds. " _He just left his Mother to become a Jedi. You could at least give him some support."_

" _I realize this but I sense something off with him. Like something unstable."_ Dark Night tells Padme.

" _Just try to to help him."_ Padme told Dark Night.

" _I will not make any promises."_ After the conversation through telekinesis the two leave the room to Anakin so he can sleep. Padme asks, "So who's is the ship that is escorting us?"

"His name is Darien Bade and his ship has weapons incase we need protection once again from the Trade Federation."

"You really are looking out for me aren't you?" Padme asked.

"Of course. You are practically a little sister to me." Dark Night said.

"We are more like twins since we were born on the same day and same year." Padme responded.

"Same difference." Dark Night said then walked off to meditate until they were close to Coruscant. Soon enough the ship arrives on Coruscant and the people on board all descend on the ramp to where Chancellor Valorum, several guards, and Senator Palpatine are. Dark Night, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan are the first to descend the ramp followed by Anakin and Jar Jar. They all bow before Palpatine and Valorum. Then two guards and Panaka protecting Sabe, followed by Padme, Rabe, Eirtae and more guards descend the and Sabe stops in front of the Senator and Chancellor. Palpatine bows before Sabe, "It is a great gift to see you alive Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine says.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Valorum states.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Sabe replied.

Palpatine led Sabe and her anturage to an air taxi, with Dark Night trailing behind. Palpatine is telling something to Sabe, but Dark Night can't hear it but she signals Darien, with the comlink he gave her, thank you and his ship leaves.

Soon enough Anakin and Jar Jar also trail behind the Queen due to her request. Jar Jar and Anakin sit in the front of the taxi and Dark Night slides in next to them.

"Da Queens a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks." Jar Jar says then he says, "Pitty hot!"

Then the taxi drives them to Palpatine's quarters and Sabe and Padme go off to switch places once again and Dark Night stands in the room to listen to what Palpatine has to say about all of the Senate's out look. Dark Night stood up against the wall facing the window and watched the entire room to continue her job of protecting Padme from any threats.

"The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good… no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Padme, dresses as Queen Amidala, said.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power… He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now." Palpatine said.

"What options do we have?" Padme asked.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine said.

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?" Padme asked.

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts."

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator… more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

"There is something I cannot do." Padme said to finish the conversation.  
After the conversation ended Padme went to change her dress to confront the Senate. She comes out and is almost ready to leave, then Anakin comes to ask to see Padme. Padme hearing a conversation in the other room speaks out. "Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, Your Highness." Rabe says.

Padme moves out into the doorway and looks at Anakin, who bows to her and then looks up.

Dark Night was about to walk out to see the young boy but stops before she could be seen because Padme says, "I've sent Padme on an errand with Dark Night."

After hearing this all Dark Night could think is, " _Great going Padme."_

After that thought all she hears is, "We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you." Padme says and Anakin says something then leaves. Padme comes back into the room and Dark Night looks dead at her and the two surrounding handmaids have a fearful look. That fearful looks then turns to a look of confusion as Dark Night and Padme both burst out laughing.

"Is there something we missed?" Eritae asked.

Padme and Dark Night stop laughing and Padme turns to Eritae and says, "Only that Dark Night seems to feel I played that off well."

"How can you tell?" Rabe asked.

"I recognize that look even through a hood." Padme responds.

Rabe and Eritae both look towards Dark Night who says, "Well, Padme, don't you think it is time we get on our way to the Senate?"

"I do." Padme responds and the four girls leave for an air taxi to get there.

The Senate chambers are huge. Thousands of Senators and their Aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. Hundreds of aides and droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Padme, Eirtae, Rabe, Dark Night, and Captain Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, which is a floating platform. Dark Night watches Palpatine lean over to Padme.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion… Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Palpatine said.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." Padme said.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor… I promise you there are many who will support us… it is our best chance… Your Majesty, our only chance."

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Padme asked.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help."

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum says.

The congressional box floats into the center and Palpatine begins to speak.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Palpatine says.

A second box rushes into the center to speak, "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Lott Dod said.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Valorum said.

Lott Dod reluctantly moves back and Palpatine continues. "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Padme stands up and there is some applause. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded… against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade…" Padme was interrupted by Lott Dod. "I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"Overruled." Chancellor Valorum said.

As Lott Dod continued his rant, Dark Night observed his attitude seemed to make him look guilty. The debate continues and another Senator enters and Valorum shuts them down. Palpatine leans and whispers something to Padme that Dark Night can't hear but she can hear then next thing Valorum says.

"The point concede… Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum says.

"I will not defer… I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest nes leadership is needed. I move for a "Vote of no confidence" … in Chancellor Valorum's leadership.

This causes a great stir in the assembly and everyone goes into a roar of approval and Dark Night goes into a state of confusion with all the loud noise trying to hear exactly what everyone is saying. When she comes out of it Palpatine whispers something to Padme but Dark Night once again can not hear. By this time Dark Night takes control of the box and leads it back to its station and she and Captain Panaka escort Padme out of the Senate building. They group heads back to Palpatine's Quarters and Padme discusses what to do to save their planet with senator Palpatine but Dark Night stands out waiting for her. Once they come out Dark Night takes Padme a side and they have a little conversation.

"So we're going back to Naboo. To do what?" Dark Night asks.

"We are going back to Naboo to fight for the people." Padme said.

"Then I will willingly fight for the liberation of our people." Dark Night says and when they go to reunite with Sabe they see her leaving the room and they follow. When they reach the landing platform Qui-Gon is waiting for them. When the taxis pull up there is a huge group of guards followed by the group with the Queen.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon said.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Padme says.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon says.

After that the group enters the ship and the ship takes off.

Padme talks with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka while Obi-Wan, Dark Night, and Jar Jar watch.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty. " Panaka said.

"I agree… I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon stated.

"I'm going back to what's ours." Padme says.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness… we have no army." Panaka said.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon said.

"Jar Jar Binks!" Padme said.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yes. I need your help." Padme said.

By the time Padme explained what she needed Jar Jar to do, they were nearing Naboo. So all the handmaids and Padme, along with Dark Night, went to prepare for the upcoming battle. They were changing into their battle clothes while the pilot was landing the ship.

"So… can I wear one of the battle outfits?" Dark Night asked.

Sabe, Eritae, Rabe, and Padme all look at her.

"What? There's an extra few of them in there." Dark Night said replying to their look.

"But none of these have a hood." Padme finally said.

"You act like I can't sew." Dark Night said.

Sabe, Eritae, and Rabe all start laughing. Then Sabe takes one of them from the closet and walks over to Dark Night. "I think you deserve this. After all you have been protecting Padme the entire time." Sabe says and hands the outfit to Dark Night.

Padme grabs some of the fabric that matches the battle outfit they are wearing and hands it to Dark Night. "I can help you sew that on." Padme said.

Dark Night takes both of the items and hugs both Padme and Sabe. "You two are the best." Dark Night stops hugging them and says, "Now lets liberate Naboo."

Then Dark Night goes off and Padme follows her to help put the hood on and when they come back out they all go to where the guards and Captain Panaka are waiting to get off the ship. Anakin comes out of the elevator and sees Padme and runs to her.

"Hi! Where have you been?" Asked Anakin.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"I'm with Qui-Gon… But… they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." Anakin says.

"This is going to be dangerous, Annie." Padme says.

"Is it? I can help… Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people." Padme said.

"I want to help… I'm glad your back." Anakin says and then smiles.

Padme smiles back and Dark Night says, "Ugh! Can you two stop with the gushy caring for each other."

Padme glares at Dark Night, but understands why she said that. They all go to the Naboo Swamp waiting for Jar Jar to get the Gungans help. Jar Jar comes back alone.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungans… no Gungans. " Jar Jar said.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Obi-Wan said.

"No… mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare." Jar Jar said.

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jar Jar told all of them to follow him and everyone did to another part of the Swamp.

"Dissen it." Jar Jar said.

Then out of nowhere more Gungans come out and look like they are ready to attack.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." Jar Jar says.

"Binks! Noah gain!" Captain Tarpals says.

"We comen to see da boss." Jar Jar says.

"Ouch time, Binks… Ouch time for all-n youse." Captain Tarpals says.

The group is escorted to sacred temple ruins. Boss Nass and several other Council members on top of a submerged head.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass says.

Sabe, disguised in Queen Amidala's battle outfit, steps forward to speak.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo… I come before you in peace." Sabe says.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks… Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n mesa tink." Boss Nass says.

The Gungan Troops lower their long power poles towards the group. Dark Night stands there relaxed while all the guards around her look around nervously.

"We wish to form an alliance.." Sabe was cut off because Padme steps forward and Dark Night moves to stand next to Sabe.

"Your Honor…" Padme Said.

"Whosa dis?" Asked Boss Nass.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme says then points to Sabe. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard."

Anakin is stunned and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon give each other a look.

"I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace… until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever… I ask you to help us… no, I beg you to help us." Padme finishes.

Before Padme could drop to her knees, Dark Night dropped then Padme and everyone one else gasped then dropped to their knees.

"We are your humble servants, our fate is in your hands." Padme said.

By this gesture Boss Nass begins to laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungan, mesa like dis. Maybe wesa being friends." Boss Nass says and they all begin to plan how to save Naboo. While they are discussing plans four speeders pull up to the group and a dozen or so guards and pilots pile out and join the group.

"What is the situation?" Asked Padme.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win." Captain Panaka said.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme said and then turned to the three Jedi. "What do you think, Master Jedi?" Asked Padme.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon replied.

"The difficutly's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Said Panaka.

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said.

"Wesa ready to do are-as part." Boss Nass said.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless." Padme said.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship." Qui-Gon said.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan said.

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme said.  
They all make to their positions of the plan. Padme, followed by Eirtae, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Dark Night and R2, stealthily makes her way toward the entrance to the main hanger. They are followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots, and troops. They stop, and Padme uses a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabe and twenty other Naboo guards. They signal back. Qui-Gon leans over to Anakin.

"Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Qui-Gon says.

"Sure." Anakin said.

"And stay there!" Qui-Gon added.  
Droid troops mill about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids begin to run and fire. Naboo soldiers begin to fire back at the battle droids. As the ruckus erupts at one end of the plaza, Padme and her troops rush into the main hanger. Captain Panaka and his soldiers continue to engage the droids outside. Padme, the Jedi, Anakin, Eirtae, Dark Night, and  
Padme's troops rush into the hanger. Battle droids begin firing at them as they run for cover. The Jedi deflect bolts aimed at Padme back onto the battle droids, causing them to explode. Padme and the the Jedi destroy battle droids right and left. The Queen's troops and Eirtae also blast away at the droids. Padme signals to her pilots.

"Get to your ships!" Padme yells.  
The pilots run and get to their ships and almost all the ships leave to hanger. Within minutes Captain Panaka, Sabe and Naboo troops rush into the hanger and overwhelm the few remaining battle droids. Padme, Dark Night, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon join forces with Captain Panaka.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme says

"I agree." Qui-Gon says.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dark Night asked looking around at everyone.  
They start to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where Anakin is hiding. R2 whistles a greeting as Anakin peeps out of the cockpit.

"Hey! Wait for me." Anakin says.

"No Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are." Qui-Gon tells him.

"But, I.." Anakin starts.

"Stay in the cockpit." Qui-Gon restates.  
They head for the exit. As they are about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scatters, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Captain Panaka, Padme and her troops back away. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step forward and Dark Night ignites her sabers, standing in front to protect her.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon says.

"Dark Night, I think it is better if you.." Obi-Wan is cut off by Dark Night, "If I stay and protect the Queen, I get it."  
The two Jedi take off their capes and ignite their lightsabers. Darth Maul takes off his cape, and ignites his lightsaber. Both ends of the sword light up and Dark Night recognizes this from her nightmare, fearing the worst. Even though she is fearful of what might happen, she continues what she was told to be.

"We'll take the longer way." Padme says and the group starts to the far end of the hanger. Then six droidekas roll in and transform into their battle position. The droids begin to advance and start firing on Padme and her troops. Dark Night is trying to deflect the bolts back at them but the bolts blast off of the shielding around them.

" _We need something stronger."_ Dark Night thinks.

Luckily, Anakin activates the ship he is in and takes out the droids with the proton torpedos and leaves the hanger in the ship. Captain Panaka, Padme, Dark Night, and the troops exit into a palace hallway. When they get out there, Padme, Dark Night, Captain Panaka, Eirtae, Sabe, Rabe and their troops are trapped in a hallway by battle droids.

"We don't have time for this, Captain." Padme said.

"Let's try the outside stairway." Panaka said.

"Is he serious? Because I don't think there are any stairs outside where we are." Dark Night asked.

Captain Panaka blasts a hole in the window, and they make their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall leaving Sabe and her group.

"Oh! I get it now." Dark Night says while closing her sabers and pulling out her modified blaster and pulling her blasters attachment. Padme, Dark Night, Captain Panaka, and about ten Naboo soldiers are lined up along the edge. They have pulled small attachments out of their pistols and fire at a ledge about four stories above them. Thin cables shoot out of the pistols and are  
embedded into the ledge. Padme, Dark Night, Captain Panaka, and the others begin to climb up the wall. Once up there, a window in the hallway blasts apart. Padme, Dark Night, Captain Panaka, and the soldiers climb into the hallway. They head for the door to the throne room.  
Suddenly, two droidekas skitter in front of the door. Padme and Dark Night turn around and sees two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle. Padme throws down her pistol and turns to Captain Panaka while Dark Night hides her pistol in her boot slowly.

"Throw down your weapons. They win this round." Padme says.

"But we can't…" Panaka says.

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons." Padme said.

Dark Night takes one of the soldier's pistols out of his hand and throws it down. Then she looks at the soldier and smiles a reassuring smile. Then, Captain Panaka and his men throw down their weapons. They are all then brought by ten battle droids before Nute and Rune and four Neimoidian council members.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty… and end this pointless debate in the Senate." Nute said.  
Sabe dressed like the Queen appears in the doorway with several troops. Several destroyed battle droids can be seen in the distance.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" Sabe says.  
Nute and the others are stunned to see a second Queen.  
"After her! This one is a decoy!" Nute yells and Dark Night grabs her sabers from the hidden part of her belt. Six of the droids rush out of the throne room after Sabe.  
"Your Queen will not get away with this." Nute says.  
Padme slumps down on her throne and immediately hits a security button that opens a panel in her desk opposite Captain Panaka. Dark Night ignites her sabers and takes down two of the droids. Padme grabs two pistols, tosses one of the to Captain Panaka and one to an officer. She takes a third pistol and blasts the last of the battle droids. The officers rush to the door control panel as Padme hits the switch to close the door. The officers at the door jams the controls. Captain Panaka throws more pistols to the other guards. The Neimoidians are confused and afraid.

"Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here." Padme says with confidence.  
"Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us." Nute says.

"Your weakness is your over confidence in your pathetic droid army." Dark Night says while holding her sabers towards the Neimoidians.

Soon enough the droid army is deactivated and the Republic finally arrives.

Padme goes to dress properly as Queen of Naboo and Dark Night decides to stay and look after the Neimoidians, staying in her battle outfit given to her by Sabe and Padme. The large, grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor lands in the courtyard of the main hanger. Captain Panaka and twenty troops guard Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Obi-Wan, Padme,  
Dark Night, and her handmaids stand before the Neimoidians.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme says.  
"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Captain Panaka adds.  
The main ramp of the cruiser is lowered as Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka lead the Viceroy and his assistant toward the ship. Then Chancellor Palpatine and several Republican guards descend the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi Masters. Padme greets Palpatine.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor. It is so good to see you again." Padme says.  
"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Palpatine says.  
Obi-Wan and Dark Night greets Yoda and the other Jedi as Nute and his assistant are escorted onto the cruiser.

Later Dark Night finds out what exactly happened to Qui-Gon and attends his funeral that night.  
Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as the Jedi Council, Padme, Dark Night, Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka, the handmaids, and about one hundred Naboo troops, twenty other Jedi, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Jar Jar, Boss Nass, and twenty other Gungan warriors watch. There is a drum roll that stops. Doves are released, and the body is gone. Dark Night listens and watches Anakin look to Obi-Wan.

"He is one with the force, Anakin...You must let go." Obi-Wan told him as Dark Night moves closer to Anakin.  
"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked.

"Good Question." Dark Night added and looked at Obi-Wan.  
"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan told Anakin.

After the conversation Dark Night began to think to herself. " _How did this nightmare happen? How did I let it happen. Just as I saw, Master Qui-Gon was killed, by a sith. What I saw happened. Can I really peak into the possible future? Do I want to see more? I know what I must do. I must let to will of the force guide me. Only, my magic won't allow me not to interfere. What will I do?"_

Later that night Padme came to speak with Dark Night before she returned the next day to Coruscant.

"Will you come back soon?" Padme asked.

"I can't guarantee that I will." Dark Night answered.

"I am sorry about.." Padme started.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You did what need to be done for the sake of Naboo." Dark Night said.

"I will miss you." Padme said.

"If you ever need someone to impersonate you…" Dark Night said while facing Padme and removing her hood to only her. "I will be there."

"I know you will." Padme said.

The next day the parade for the Globe of Peace begins in the morning. Children sing and throw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers. The crowds cheer. It is a grand parade. Queen Amidala stands next to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dark Night, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council. R2 stands in front of the Padme's handmaidens and whistles at the parade. Queen Amidala and Palpatine smile at one another In the parade are Boss Nass and his Guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel. The Gungans ride Kaadu. They stop before the Queen and walk up the steps to stand by her side. Boss Nass holds up the Globe of Peace. Everyone cheers and the parade marches on.

After the Parade Dark Night, Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council, Anakin, and Palpatine all head back to Coruscant to continue their duties. When Dark Night gets back she is met by a surprising visitor.

 _End Of Story._


End file.
